


arisen

by espurri



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espurri/pseuds/espurri
Summary: I had a dream about the fact that Breaking Bad & The Walking Dead are things that take place in the same universe, and I wanted to write about it. I don't know how to finish it because the dream was forever ago, but I think it has potential





	arisen

The rumor that he was murdered was only service for an advantage over those who decide to make the attempt to claim his drowned legacy. Almost a decade had passed and Walt still struggled to understand why he was breathing, but he clung to it like a newborn; it was all he had left in this world. All he ever desired for his family was a peaceful and prosperous life, he sighs as he digs a machete out from the cracking skull of a clicker's corpse. The last he had ever seen of Jesse was him driving away to a better place. Sitting down, Walt takes a moment to clean his weapons before he goes back out. Every pitiful mistake that he has ever made runs furiously through his head, and he feels bad that it doesn't matter to him anymore.


End file.
